


Lack

by luvsanime02



Series: Whumptober 2018 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Kate's had a long day, and a long night before that. She doesn't notice that anything's wrong at first.





	Lack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 7th Whumptober prompt: kidnapped.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Lack** by luvsanime02

########

Kate Bishop’s had a long day, and an even longer night before that. She stopped four muggings, and a woman got home safely to her child and babysitter because Kate tailed her all twenty-two blocks to the woman’s apartment, even though it was well out of Kate’s way and already four o’clock in the morning by then. 

She had classes this morning, after a night of no sleep. She still doesn’t regret her decision.

Kate might be running a little on empty when she finally gets back home in the afternoon, though. Energy drinks are all well and fine (and she knows how harmful they are in the long run, but like she cares), but eventually, there’s only so much that the body can do, only so long that your brain can stay sharp and focused.

Kate’s not focusing when she gets back home after classes. She knows that her father’s not there. She knows that she has to turn off the alarm when she goes inside, and that’s about all that Kate’s foggy mind registers because she’s crashing hard.

She doesn’t notice the open window on the third floor, and likely wouldn’t have thought anything about it even if she had. She notices that it’s quiet when she walks inside, but not that it’s the particular silence of someone lying in wait, a predatory silence that should have every alarm bell in her head screaming.

Instead, Kate’s first indication of there being something wrong is when a hand with a sweet-smelling cloth is wrapped over her nose and mouth. Kate kicks her heel back into her attacker’s leg, and the person grunts but they don’t let go, dragging Kate backwards with them. She tries to turn her head to the side, panic making her lash out. Kate grabs a heavy glass off of the counter, and swings it backwards.

Smashing and shattering reaches her ears, and her attacker stumbles this time, but they still don’t let her go, and Kate is dragged with them to the floor. She gasps for breath as her side hits a chair on the way down, and the sickly sweetness finally overwhelms her senses.

Kate’s lying on her stomach on the floor, with someone straddling her back and forcing her to inhale more of the drug, before her mind finally catches up with the reality that she’s being kidnapped.

“Got the package,” a voice says. Kate’s thoughts are fuzzy. She can’t concentrate. All that she can do is breathe, breathe, breathe.

Everything goes grey and dark, and Kate loses hold of consciousness at last. 

She’s gone for three weeks before Clint finds her. Neither of them will ever talk to each other about what happened during those twenty-two days when she was gone.


End file.
